Anything I Want?
by Sweet Princess Niki
Summary: Shisui held the new born Naruko in his arms in shock, feeling Minato's pain and anger from being shut out of the Uchiha clan, he stares into his father's eyes and asks what can he do, to which Kagami responds. "Protect your brother's legacy, protect your niece, protect Izumi Uchiha" What he didn't know was that he would have to protect her from falling in love with his best friend.


**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, at the end I'll explain a few things that I changed from the original story, also this is a Fem Naruto story, or Naruko, for a while she will be referred to as Izumi, who if you have read the Itachi novels, or seen episode #451 you'll know who she is, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Anything I Want?**

 _No information about Minato's parents has been revealed. It isn't important, anyway. "Namikaze" could be a clan. But it is definitely not associated to Uchiha since all members of the Uchiha clan had the "Uchiha" name. Right?_

* * *

Minato truly was a fantastic Shinobi, fooling everybody into thinking he was a Namikaze, with his bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes, who would suspect he was an Uchiha, nobody would, nobody except Kushina Uzumaki, she was the only one to see beyond his shy persona, noticing that it was an act. She first realized this when she ran into him in training ground 17, she watched him train with a young Uchiha boy, maybe 2 years older than herself, whom she would later know to be Fugaku Uchiha, neither of the boys noticing her, Kushina saw that his supposed shyness was gone during his time there with Fugaku, acting serious yet not cold like other Uchiha, he was driven, strong willed and determined to be strong, not taking shit from Fugaku and responding light-heartedly yet fiercely to the banter, she saw in his eyes the same sense of duty and strength, same prowess in Ninjutsu and genjutsu, as well as a characteristic Taijutsu, unique to the Uchiha clan.

She confronted him once Fugaku had left, asking why was he hiding himself behind the Namikaze name, why he would act like a wimp, that she would tell somebody if he didn't explain to her, to which he responded with "¿What proof do you have beyond what you supposedly saw? You just got to the village little under a year ago, ¿who would believe you?, I really admire you Kushina, living as loudly and free as you do, but I am not afraid of you, or what you think you can do, in a village which is not your own", Kushina knew he was right, but she also knew she was too.

Nobody had made a connection before because of the intervention from the 3rd Hokage, Minato's obviously different appearance from the Uchiha and the Konoha population never suspecting that the child of merchants from a no name clan could be linked to the powerhouse that where the Uchiha.

Kushina only had true proof of her suspicions when she was kidnapped and Minato came to her rescue, seeing Kushina mistreated by the Kumo Nin in Minatos eyes filled with rage, accepting that he had no other options, he activated his Sharingan and quickly defeated the kidnappers. As Kushina gazed into his eyes while Minato carried her back to Konoha, he sighed and deactivated his sharingan, explaining himself, he was the son of Kagami Uchiha, born from another woman years before he fell in love with Shisui's mother, his clan not accepting a child born from a woman outside of the clan, having features so strikingly different from their own, he was left to the care of the Namikaze a family who were close to the Hokage, he would help the family with its sudden attention and forge the necessary , but he was still taught to be a ninja from the shadows from his father, he pleaded Kushina to keep his secret and keep it she did, he was no longer a wimp in her eyes, he was a strong young boy who was forced away from his family by a closed clan.

Years later, Kushina would be best friends with Mikoto Uchiha, mother of the 3 year old Itachi, pregnant with her 2nd son, and the wife of the man whose grandfather, the clan head of that time, separated Minato from his family, the pregnant Kushina trusted Mikoto would take care of her daughter should anything happen during childbirth, as it was the weakest point of the seal of the Nine-Tails. Mikoto would not let her down, when on the 11th of October, Mikoto made it so Naruko Namikaze would be adopted into the Uchiha Clan by her paternal Grandfather Kagami Uchiha and raised by the ones who shared her blood with a powerful genjutsu to hide her blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks, so she wouldn't be shunned from her own clan like her father, she would grow up away from heat, away from the ignorance and fear of the citizens, she would grow up surrounded with love, as it should be.

On that day the people of Konoha mourned the death of so many that died in the attack, they lost their beloved hero the 4th Hokage, his beautiful wife Kushina and their supposedly dead child. On that same day, Kagami Uchiha wept for his dead child, but also cried with happiness when his granddaughter was put into his arms, swearing to protect her as if it was his own child, Shisui watched his father break down with Naruko in his arms, and Kagami explained for the first time to his 6 year old son his relationship to the 4th Hokage and to the baby girl as he handed her to Shisui who held the new born in his arms in shock, he just found out he had a brother, half-brother mind you, but his brother all the same, the day after he dies, feeling the burden of Minato's pain and anger from being shut out of the Uchiha clan, sadness on the behalf of Naruko for the death of her parents, he activated his Sharingan for the first time as he stares into his father's eyes and asks what can he do, to which Kagami responds.

"Protect your brother's legacy, protect your niece, protect Izumi Uchiha"

* * *

 **Okay, let me clear up probably the most complicated thing, the age differences from the cannon, Shisui is 6 and Itachi is 3, I changed this so the ages would be slightly closer to Naruko or Izumi and Sasuke, both who at this point are less than a year old, this way Izumi who in the cannon was the same age as Itachi, will be actually 3 years younger. I am making this to be able to create a parallel between the original Izumi, who in this story will not exist, and Naruko/Izumi, fusing Izumi's story with Naruto's story, creating something new yet with bits of cannon** **,** **also, I love Itachi, but a 8 year age gap was not going to let me develop the story how I wanted to.**

 **I hope you enjoy, I am completely open to criticism, in fact, I hope you review no matter if you didn't like it, help me evolve as a writer, I just want to give you the best I can, if you have any suggestions, please let me know, I don't know if I will update frequently as school is about to begin but I will try for you guys.**

 _Ja ne!_


End file.
